Mark of the Assassin
by Kudos all Around
Summary: To be an assassin you must be cold and ruthless but that could only be caused by a bad background and harsh up bringing this is how christie became who she never intented to be......just my view on how christies past could have been. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Where is Daddy?

**Mark of the Assassin**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own the rights to Dead or Alive or its game characters however I have purchased the game……so please do not sue!

**Note: **Well for some weird reason I had the sudden urge to make a crazy fanfic on what could of gone on in Christies past….I usually like to write about ayane but I suddenly found Christies character fascinating and just like people write fanfics on ayane to describe why she may be the way she is, I had an urge to want to work out what could make Christie that way? People this is jus my view!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tip toed across the cold kitchen floor her mother looked up as little child foot steps could be heard she could tell it was Christie right away.

She ignored her daughters curious stare it was just the way Christie tended to act always observant her mother had always called her the cat mostly because of the famous phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' that appealed to Christie's individual character.

Also because Christie had very distinct individual characteristics she was as cunning and brave as a cat and had this delectate way about her that made the comparison between her and a feline seem even more real.

"Christie go away stop being a nuisance" her mother scolded looking down at the table that was broken and old.

"Where's daddy gone?" she asked in an unusual voice for a child it was still sweet and innocent but then there was something very dark and cold about it as well.

"I don't know Christie now go to bed!" her mother tried to keep herself from yelling as tears began to stream down her sore red cheeks but Christie being as stubborn as she was refused to move guessing that something was wrong.

"Where is daddy!" she continued to pursue the question which made her mother even more emotional than she currently was.

"DAN GET IN HERE NOW!" her mother screamed Christie still stood her ground scanning her mothers face for answers she could see her mom was in no mood as she felt a firm hand grace the edge of her shoulder.

"Come on squirt stop pestering mommy and go to bed" she turned around and saw the words had come from her brother who was the oldest of the rest of her brothers and sisters, she decided to let the urge to continue questioning her mother go as she let her brother lead her out of the room.

She still continued to listen from outside the kitchen door as her brother slammed it shut turning to face their distraught mother.

"Happened again huh? Where's dad gone anyway" he looked worriedly at his mother who just waved away the comment wiping away more tears that continued to roll down her cheeks.

"I don't know Danny probably finding him self a prostitute to talk to because I certainly can not talk to him!" she stood up trying to fiddle around with the kettle that was old and needed fixing she ended up dropping the glass cup she had picked up as the shattered pieces flew everywhere, Christies ear was glued to the door from the smashing sound.

"Here mom let me you sit down" he helped his mother back to the seat which she just slumped down on continuing to moan between chocked coughs and more tears.

He began to get out a cup and fill it with cold tea since the kettle was not working and they hardly had enough money to fix it the term times are hard related to them.

"You shouldn't let him do this to you mum……to us……" he sighed.

"Forget the tea I am not thirsty I am just sick of your dick head of a farther! Why does he do this to us" she brought out a dirty crumpled up hankie chief which she used to wipe the tears that continued to stain her face away.

"What can I say he enjoys hurting people……mainly us anyway don't worry about it mum he will probably stroll in drunk later for now you need some serious sleep" it hurt him to look at his mothers restless face that was drained and weary.

"Your right I am going to bed you stay up and look out for him make sure he doesn't wake the neighbours" she waited for his nod of reply before heading to bed opening the door to find Christie stood there ease dropping.

"Ahhh Christie what have I told you about listening in to things that do not concern you! Just move out of my way" her mother coldly pushed past her heading upstairs where she was now just left with the glaring eyes of her brother.

"How much did you hear Christie?" her brother asked angrily crossing his arms.

"Everything……" she said coldly before heading to her own room leaving her brother who had begun to clean up the mess of broken objects left over in the kitchen.

_Everything I need to know……… _she reminisced silently as she closed her bedroom door not that she would end up getting much sleep before her farther would come back drunk banging into things but still she wanted to forget all the events of the day, just shut everything out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** well that was the first chapter please do not send me any Flames I have the tendency to sometimes hate fire…..but please feel free to REVIEW my story it would be much appreciated but I suggest you read the other chapter first thanks again!


	2. I hate my Family!

**Chapter 2**

**I hate my family!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Christie or DOA I just love repeating this…..NOT!

**Note:** well here it is chapter 2 in all its glory I am not sure where this story is going to be honest I just like talking about what could of happened to make Christie well…..CHRISTIE! I do not know I just have these feeling where I really want to concentrate on a certain character so I guess its Christie for now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now being ten she was expected to go to her first day of junior high where she would have to associate with other children. The dreaded word 'school' made christie who was usually confident actually begin to lack all the confidence she thought she would have and she hated it when such weak meaningless things managed to scare her.

Not a very common thing for little Christie who was not in to communicating with others on a high level but found herself having to do it everyday despite her beliefs.

She was not your usual naivee child she happened to be very grown up for her age she recognised it was the socialisation of her and her family that brought this about.

She had not exactly been sheltered as a young child despite her mother's persistence in trying to hide everything she was always very aware of her family's situation.

They were dirt poor and just about managed to get a cheap council house in a notorious rough area not the best place to live that's for sure.

The board of education were only kind enough to send her to an average school where it would not be as bad as the current schools around her local area it only meant travelling very far out to get there.

Her farther was the one with the car but it was old and often broke down easily besides he always used it for his own benefit and that was to satisfy himself instead of his wife and kids.

"Oh no where's my bag!" she dug through all her junk to find a small back pack that weighed nothing and by the looks of it was completely empty.

"Damn no pencils or anything?" she threw it back in with the rest of the clutter that surrounded her bedroom floor.

Heading down the stairs she was almost blown away by the deafening noise that came from the kitchen as she opened the door to find her whole family crowded around the table eating breakfast by the looks of it, it was like watching cattle in a farm.

She scoffed at the site of all of them it was not usual to have her whole family round especially her farther who she would sometimes not see for months on end.

It was only then she realised how big her family actually was she had so many brothers and sisters she had no idea where to start counting.

Along with four of her actual brothers and sisters she had about three half siblings from her fathers side to put up with.

"Christie stop standing there and come and sit down help yourself to breakfast" her mother said in her usual moody tired tone she did as she was told sitting opposite her brother mike as she no way wanted to sit next to her beauty brain washed sisters.

"Come on Christie have something to eat let me guess your on a diet" came the annoying voice of her half brother Jake who threw a piece of toast In direction she wiped the crumbs of her school uniform which she had spent ages making it look presentable.

"You creep!" she scolded but her brother mike interrupted.

"Hey leave her alone Jake she's I doubt she's dieting she's only ten mate come on!" he then grabbed the piece of toast in Christies hand and threw it back at her annoying rude half brother turning in into a food fight, that was all she needed.

"Hey us girls like to keep are figures!" said her other half sibling who was putting on her make up not looking up from the mirror she held as she put of make up by the truck load treating her face like a master peace as she literally painted it most of Christies sisters except the baby one in the baby seat were typical girly girls complete opposite to her.

_Why did dad have to have so many kids! Oh I hate them! I wish they would all disappear!_

"Hey Christie you still need a ride to school" she scarcely managed to catch her fathers words from across all her loud brothers and sisters he was sitting at the far end of the table she had to blink a few times to see if she heard correct.

"You would take me to school" she repeated warm heartedly as if his words were like music to her ears she was so happy she did not know how to express it even her mother who did not believe her farther was good for anything looked at him puzzled.

"But dad you promised you would take me to my dance class today I really do not want to get on train with all those perverts again" came the whining voice of her long haired blond bitch of a half sister who was completely identical to her fully related sister who sat next to each other like two annoying twins.

"Hah as if anyone would think about looking twice at you! Probably scare half the old men off" came the voice once again of her clown of a brother mike who high fived the other brothers opposite her.

"Shut up you little shit! Who asked you! So will you daddy?" then came the pleading pretty brown eyes as she saw her farther soften shrugging his shoulders at Christies utter disproval.

"Well I guess mike will just have to take you Christie" she wanted to say something more but her farther had got up and went along with her bitch of a sister who stuck out her tongue before heading out as well.

"Stupid cow!" Christie managed to spit out between gritted teeth and clenched fists only to have her mother glare at her but she was to busy feeding her baby sister who was dribbling all over her baby food. It was typical she would fail to once again receive any affection from her farther because he had a soft spot for her half siblings or basically _his_ other children

"Man Christie you sure swear a lot for someone your age I bet its mikes influence" she gritted the teeth from the sound of jakes voice once again her half brother sure knew how to piss her off then again so did most of her family, she really hated them all.

"Hey she learns it all on her own, come on Christie lets leave these losers behind" mike took her hand while throwing bits off food at her chuckling animals for brothers she was relieved to finally be getting away from them as she glared at each one.

Her fully related pretty bitch of a sister just gave her as usual a filthy look before flicking back her straight blond hair that ran over her shoulder to right down her back she continued to file her nails.

The rest of her giggling brothers who consisted of Jake the oldest one of her half brothers followed by her little half brother that rarely came round just gave her the usual grin she was used to, it was like everyone made fun of her for being who she was.

_Why is my family so damn big!...man I hate my family._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Note:** poor Christie having such a big family I am sure some people can relate….possibly anyway please feel free to send me nice REVIEWS! As it always helps to know that I am going in the right direction (umm which way is north again?)


	3. Getting to know you is not Easy!

**Chapter 3**

**Getting to know you is not easy!**

**Note: **Please note if you did in fact ready and like this crappy story please REVIEW and tell me! Anyway I will update as much as I can sorry if the spelling or grammar is crap I try my best to look over and correct……..no ones perfect I guess.

---------------------------

All through out the car journey which happened to be very long since the school was designated on the far side of town she had not spoke one word just sat in complete silence.

Her brother had occasionally glanced at her but got no response she sat with her little bag held firmly in her lap looking out the window only turning around to put her short pony tail in place before facing the opposite direction.

"Christie you do know your going to have to talk to these kids other wise they will consider you a freak trust me I know" she found that hard to believe considering her brother happened to be the heart throb around town every girl wanted him he was that kind of annoying guy who everyone was attracted to he made friends anywhere he went that was something Christie believed she would never acquire.

"Who cares, its better to be a freak than unoriginal" she let out in boredom leaning her head against the car door as white strands of hair flopped down her face she tossed them aside annoyed.

"How much longer" she moaned the car journey had taken forever it would of seemed that the place was more like on the other side of the country rather than across town.

Her sky blue eyes watched and recorded every tree, car and shop they passed she was good at that recording things in her mind you could say she had a very good schema she often wondered what that could get her in life.

"Its not much further I swear Christie I just do not get you……do you not want to make friends?" her brother who was usually was positive and kept an up beat attitude stared at her with a worried expression like she had a fever or was sick.

"Remember when I went to play school…….when my hair was starting to change colour everyone laughed at me they would not let me any where near their precious toys and made me out to be a joke! You tell me who needs friends like that" she sat back in her chair letting out a huge sigh it was a memory she repressed and wanted to keep it locked away.

_Oh no I never thought about that! What about my hair! My damn stupid hair I will be laughed at for sure! Oh why me…..why the stupid school._

"Were here wow the place looks cool" she rolled her eyes at his sudden comment especially at the words 'cool' and 'school' mixed together in the same sentence was he really that dense or just trying to make her feel better.

_Not helping! Oh I hate this place already why is he acting like such an idiot this place is sure as hell not cool_.

With a few deep breaths she persuaded herself to get out of the car that even though was disgusting and smelled due to all the take out food rubbish that was scattered around inside seemed more like a safe haven than the horrible place she now faced.

"Come on Christie stop acting so slow and go in will ya" he grabbed a hold of her hand literally dragging her into the building that was to big and over whelming for her little mind to handle she just wanted to turn and run away.

The inside of the school seemed just as tedious as the outside everywhere she looked was just long halls and shelves packed with colourful lunch boxes obviously belonging to children she shivered at the thought, would she really have to be stuck in such an immature environment? She hoped not.

"Oh welcome dear you must be Christie your mother had just phoned to see if you had arrived safely" a rosy checked chubby woman suddenly popped up grabbing a hold of both Christies hands that was another thing she happened to hate being touched by random strangers.

She looked desperately up at her brother who just grinned it was typical that their mother did not trust him to get Christie to school they both assumed that once again their mother got the idea into her head that Mike was off selling drugs somewhere with Christies company.

_Oh a day out with mike seems a lot better than this! Why is she smiling at me like that I bet she wants to eat me! As if she has room in that stomach of hers!_

"Well if this is it I guess I will be leaving" mike waved to the chubby faced woman who was to busy fussing over Christie "oh yes of course she is in good hands" the strange lady continued to smile like she had a sun shoved up her back side.

"No mike!" she had never been desperate enough to beg her brother before but she was willing to try anything was better than being held captive with miss rosy cheeks.

"Look Christie I have to go before mum thinks I have passed out somewhere I will pick you up later" he left before she had the chance to say anything more, her bad luck seemed to increase by one point.

"Wow you have such a pretty hair colour dear! Is it natural?" she began to tug at the ends of Christies snow white hair that was tied up in a pony tail much to her disgust her mother had made her wear it like that other wise it would have been inher usual style 'I don't give a damn'.

"Yes its natural it news to be blond but then faded into this colour" she pointed at her hair the woman rubbed her hands together giggling she was really starting to creep Christie out.

They walked past a group of little boys that were playing with what looked like monster cards gradually passing them around ,swapping and changing the cards.

She stared at them as they continued to play ignoring her she was desperate to join in she had a thing for hanging out with boys sort of like a tom boy role which was not surprising considering she grew up hanging around with her brothers.

With the lady gone off somewhere she now had the freedom to explore so she might as well try and make friends like her brother had mentioned to do.

"Can I play!" she asked like a little girl pleading with them to let her join in her voice was like a little silvery bell not having its usual dark tone.

They all turned around observing her before making faces of grimace looking her up and down pointing and whispering to one another.

"Yuck who the hell are you?" the boy on the right said in surprise.

"What a weirdo look at her hair!" the ginger haired one on the left said aloud to his friend.

"What a freak go back to where ever you came from you alien freak!" was the last comment from the cute middle one with jet black hair as they all made horrible faces that made her want to turn weak and cry reminding her of her past experiences with children.

"There you are sweetheart come on the class is waiting" the annoying lady had come back with what looked like fattening doughnut in her hand _great like she needs anymore fat!._

She let the woman go on ahead as she walked with her head lowered in sorrow and utter shame she could not believe she once again feel for the 'making friends is easy' trick.

She was happier before being cold and independent not needing silly little friends she should have been aware that the outcome of trying to make friends would not be pleasant.

_I should of known! No one really gets to know me I am just to different…….what do I have to do to make friends! I mean sure my hair is one thing but if were not for my hair I bet it would be my face or attitude damn I can never win!_

_Who cares getting to know me is not easy trust me I know! I am different whether its bad or not………its something._


	4. Where is Mike?

Note:

SugoiByoshin: Hey thank you for the review and pointing those things out I always try to improve but I guess there is no excuse (smacks head)).

The reason I stopped doing commas as much is because I felt I had kept using them to many time before. So I cut them down but do not worry I love commas and they will be added.

About Christies family I am glad you felt they were important characters to point out (not many people notice but they are sort of important), but they sort of are and I was trying to keep them low profilebefore revealing all their info.

And I was just thinking that myself that all that would not make her a cold killer but that is where my story develops I mean if I said, she had the most horrible child hood in the world and that's how she became like that (NOT VERY GOOD!).

I felt I should at least make her life at this point in time average so like any normal person events start to change her character am I making sense? Anyway hope you keep reading 

**Chapter 4**

**Where is Mike?**

****

******

* * *

**

She tried to desperately to ignore the horrid kids behind her, who after throwing a thousand pencils at her back resorted to using spit balls.

"Stop it" she muttered coldly they still continued to do it. She only thought how lucky they were they she did not turn into her maximum rage other wise she would have them eating the bits of paper from the floor, no questions asked.

"What's going on back there" the teacher asked agitated at all the giggling; her eyes were directly fixed on Christie. _Oh yeah blame the innocent one! Is she blind its them not me! _Christie jumped as a spit ball haddirectley hit the back of her neck.

"That's it!" she turned around a threw some of the books that were placed on her table at the culprits, they stood up glaring at her but luckily enough no one could beat her in a glaring contest.

"Miss look what the freak did!" one of the aggravating girls exclaimed, pointing at the books that Christie had just thrown, she knew at that second she was framed for something she did not do.

"Christie come here now! You will stand here for the rest of the lesson" the teacher pointed to the embarrassing spot in the corner where the whole class could watch you.

She once again did as she was told there was no point arguing, she saw the kids snicker at her shame and embarrassment. What she would not give to kill them right then and there.

It was a lucky punishment the dreadful schools around her area would be much stricter, and were allowed to hit her with a ruler if she disobeyed the rules her brothers mike and Dan news to tell her stories about it all the time.

She was only fortunate enough to be put in a normal school, well a normal school with abnormal kids anyway.

She glared as the lesson continued with out her, all she could do was watch from the embarrassing spot she had been placed.

She hated watching the kids who laughed at her expense, she made a vow with herself right there and then, to never be put in a embarrassing situation like that ever again, from then on she would be the centre of attention not a class clown.

She was relieved when the day had ended she was lucky enough to not have received detention. She just got off with a warning; she hated lectures she got enough of them at home why did she need them at school as well.

Her brother mike was incredibly late she had to watch other children being picked up, all the little families looked so happy it made her sick ._Stupid people real life is not like that. _She checked her little watch which she had nicked from an old lady as a child.

Stealing was never a problem for her, but waiting like she was at that moment was, she never trusted many people but she did her brother, if he said he would be there she knew he would.

An hour had gone past before the rain came down in bucket loads, her hair grew wet and tangled along with her uniform that was completely soaked.

She hugged herself for warmth as the rain became colder, her body felt numb if she did not get home she would be sick for a week.

Her blue eyes glistened as a police car parked across the road from where she stood; her ever watchful eyes watching the police officers come out the car.

_Ok what the hell are they doing here! I bet its mike what has the stupid prick done now I swear mum will kill his ass._ One police man was right near her now, his fully gloved hand held firmly onto hers as she gazed into is grief stricken eyes, she knew something was wrong. "Christie sweet heart we came to tell you...your brother has been in a…accident now we our going to take you home ok…everything will be alright."

_Why do they bother saying that….that's what they told me when Danny went to jail he is the oldest being nineteen so when he left…..our family was never the same._

Christie shook her head hesitantly the rain dripping down her face, it was comforting for her to know the officers could not tell whether she was crying or not.

She never wanted anyone to see such an embarrassing sceptical as her going weak and crying like a baby, she would have to be strong if not for her sake then her worrying mother.

The police man she had just spoke to wrapped her cold little body in his warm jacket, helping her into the car. _Hmmm story of my life given a lift home by the police…..why is this all happening to me….what did me or mike ever do to deserve this._

"We are so sorry honey….but your brother will be fine he just needs to stay at the hospital for a while" the gentle faced woman in front tried to comfort her. It was not working very well Christie was already ahead of them in the thinking department.

"Please let us know if we can do anything to make you feel better" Christie glared at the police driver who smiled sincerely at her. She hated pity, she hadabsolutely no need for it, the last thing she needed was for someone to feel sorry for her. _Stupid idiots they think they can make pain go away by buying me child gifts, a trip to the park maybe some cotton candy…….i am not a charity case._

"You can shut up and be lucky it was not your selves in Mikes place…..that's what you can do for me" She said in her usual low cold voice. They could feel the iciness of her words although you would not understand why she would say something as ridicules as that. _Poor fools they just don't get it…….no one ever gets me that's the point of my life._

* * *

Note: Now I do not know if I had mentioned it but Christies life will get worse trust me….but there was no way I could just go "yes well Christies life was horrible she went through hell that's how she became an assassin the end!." No her misery and bad life needs to slowly build up, I mean no one becomes evil just like that, even evil people that OK life's to begin with.

Well that's it really just wanted to explain that for people who did not know, chapter 5 up soon.


End file.
